List of minor criminals/Season Five
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Five. Reckoner ''Sean An enforcer for gangster Ray Finnegan. Ray's old friend Rossi made a deal with Ray that Sean would only be incarcerated for two years for trafficking weapons if he helped lure hitman Tony Mecacci to his bar. After Ray is killed by Tony, Sean tracked him down and killed him as revenge. Hopeless DuPont Circle rioters An unspecified number of people, estimated in the dozens, who started a riot in DuPont Circle, being spurred on by a string of brutal murders. When police arrived to break up the riot, the participants responded violently, resulting in the injury of a few officers and the arrests of several rioters. Cradle to Grave The white supremacist While working late and looking over cases sent to them, JJ and Hotch discuss one involving an apparent white supremacist group operating in Baton Rouge. The two dismiss the group as nonexistent, due to the inconsistency of the letters sent by it (they continually switch between "I" and "we") and conclude they were written by a racist working alone. Unnamed accomplice A young man who was hired by Robert Reimann to help abduct a woman named Julie. After leading Julie to a secluded stop, Robert suffocated her into unconsciousness and paid the man. It is unknown if the man was caught after Robert's incarceration. Outfoxed Garrett Pain An apparent psychotic, Garrett Pain was a serial killer who, according to Prentiss, "tore apart" fourteen women. She and Hotch briefly spot him (pressing up against the glass of his cell, and making barking sounds) when they visit Karl Arnold at the prison where they were both incarcerated. Casting calls for the episode reveal he was a cannibal. Retaliation Dan Otey A bank robber who, at some point in 1998, sold out future spree killer Dale Schrader, leading to his temporary incarceration. Eleven years later, in Retaliation, he became the final victim of Dale's killing spree when he lashed out against those responsible for his imprisonment. Crack house accomplices A group of drug addicts living in a crack house, whom Dale Schrader paid to keep an eye on a family he had abducted. The group included Stacy Ryan, who was killed by Dale when she became increasingly ambivalent. At the end of Retaliation, the addicts were arrested and the captive family was rescued. Mosley Lane Tracy Kane's abductor An offender who abducted nine-year-old Tracy Kane in a park while both of her parents were present. She was never found, alive or dead. It was one of the unsolved cases archived by Sarah Hillridge during her search for her abducted son Charlie, which caused her to seek out similar abductions. Solitary Man The trucker An unseen trucker who appears at the end of the episode, driving a truck similar to that of the unsub's. He or she picks up a hitchhiker from the streets. Because of the ominous music playing during the scene, plus the fact that it follows a scene in which the BAU discuss about other highway serial killers (like the unsub) who have yet to be caught, it is implied that the trucker intends to kill the hitchhiker or commit some other criminal act upon her. The Fight Child killers A case Hotch and Cooper worked on in an unspecified location. Five children were found murdered, and with the BAU's help, the local authorities were able to arrest a suspect, who confessed to all the murders. However, regardless of the killer's confession, Hotch and Cooper felt that he did not kill all the children, due to the victimology being too varied. Despite the agents' doubts, the police and FBI considered the case closed, and the two were sent back to Quantico. Hotch and Cooper's belief that there was a second unsub was ultimately proven correct when the other killer was captured shortly after dumping the body of another boy. A Rite of Passage The Dragon A murder case Sheriff Eva Ruiz worked in New York, prior to her career in Texas. The parents of a little girl were murdered by a man in a green hooded shirt. When the daughter, who witnessed it, told the police what happened, she said a "dragon" had killed her parents because that is what the killer looked like in the hood. It is unspecified whether he/she was caught. ...A Thousand Words Morris Monroe The father of Juliet Monroe, Morris was a serial rapist whose favorite victim was his own daughter. His repeated raping her turned her into a hybristophile, someone who is attracted to people who commit violent acts. Despite the abuse she suffered at his hands, she would regularly visit him in prison a few times a year. His status in "...A Thousand Words" is unspecified, but given his crimes, he was most likely still in jail or deceased. The Internet Is Forever Scott Weldon One of three Boise, Idaho locals who were arrested for viewing a series of snuff films, which is considered a serious felony. David Caston Another one of three Boise, Idaho locals who were arrested for viewing a series of snuff films, which is considered a serious felony. During his interrogation, he informed Prentiss of the poster's upcoming murder, which later turned out to be unsuccessful. Our Darkest Hour Unnamed burglar'' A man in Westchester, California, who broke into a house on October 8, 2009, by kicking in the front door. After violently kicking the dog when it barked at him, he fled with the television before officers could respond. The perpetrator was described as a white male aged 25-40 on Garcia's screen. There have been no suspects in the case, which remains open. Garcia tracked the case down while searching for possible home invasions with a similar M.O. to the current case. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Minor Criminals